


First Time ;)

by Bobby_cryinginacoolway



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, mild spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby_cryinginacoolway/pseuds/Bobby_cryinginacoolway
Summary: It's the night before Roxy and Megamind's wedding...
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Kudos: 6





	First Time ;)

All I wanted to do was take my fiancé out for a nice dinner. I knew Roxy loved me in white, I never knew that she loved this suit THAT much though. Our driver, AKA Minion pulled up the curb, inside Roxy was a little more touchy than usual but I didn’t mind that much, it actually was kind of nice. A little reminder that she loved me for who I was and no matter where we went that would never change. As we climbed into the back seat she sat basically on top of my lap. Kissing my cheek and down my neck as I told minion to pull back into traffic. The temperature rises in the back of the invisible car as Roxy decides to roll up the middle window separating us from the Minion. As she rolled it up I glanced into the drivers window and Minion just smirked and sent me a thumbs up. I didn’t know what was happening. Roxy repositioned herself with her thighs on either side of my waist and that when I realized she wanted to have intercourse with me. She lowered herself and I gasped, “I’m a virgin!”  
“That’s okay baby, we can go slow.” She kissed me, sweeter than the last, “if you don’t want to yet though, that’s okay. I know you are worth the wait.”  
After a moment of thought I nodded.  
“I need to hear you say it, baby.” She groaned as she lowered herself once more.  
“I want to have the intercourse with you.”  
“God, you’re sexy.” She rolled her hips.  
Minion pulled over and honked, signaling to us that we were at our mansion.  
Roxy climbed off of my lap and opened the door for me. I got out of the car and she grabbed my collar pulling me close, “I’ll meet you inside, don’t keep me waiting too long,” She kissed my cheek.  
I knew I was flushed red from our romantical endeavor in the back seat.  
“You can go home now Minion, could you bring my vows to the venue tomorrow?”  
He nodded, “Good luck, sir. See you tomorrow.”  
I went inside and straight to the room. I walked in, closed the door and saw Roxy in a lacy robe. She put her hand next to my head on the door, leaning forward slightly, “You took quite a while there, you should probably be taught a lesson.”  
I raised a hand up to surrender, “I’m a virgin.” I squeaked.


End file.
